Raspberry Brunette
by Embarrassingly Fab Biscuit
Summary: Ritsu has been avoiding Takano for the last couple of days but today he was too slow in retreating to his apartment after work! What happens when the two meet outside of work?
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu rushed across the carpeted floor, trying to get to his apartment.

Risking another confrontation with Takano was not something the brunette wanted to gamble at. Straight home from work and straight to work from home had been the routine for the last couple of days.

Work had not been particularly hard, byt ever since Ritsu had gotten his job at Emerald, Takano has become apart of daily life, thus making it hard to escape from inevitable romance.

Right now, his apartment was only a few steps away. Safety.

By the catch of a sleeve, our main character tumbled back and was pulled into his most feared position; into the depths of the dark abyss next door.

The door was shut and silence resumed where it once was.

Ritsu, behind aformentioned door with Takano, fericiously tried to pull away from his captor, but it was not enough.

Two hands, larger than his own, gently grabbed his sides, causing him to retreat to the wall behind him.

This seeming like a good idea at the time, was a fatal error.

Lips met his own just for the slightest moment yet the brunette's cheeks were invaded by rose.

"Ricchan," Takano whispered. "You taste just like cake."

**Notes:**

**How was the ending guise? My cat was on my lap while I was writing this! Give a review if you found some type of gramatical error/ if you just want to say something lol- FSB**


	2. Chapter 2

Why, Ritsu thought. Why.

Bleh.

Anyway, it was getting late, almost time for dinner. Dinner.

Funny thing working as a manga editor. Having such a peculiar work schedule made it so there was no meal that presented itself at the same time everyday. Every single last day. Except vacation days of course.

Smooch.

Tasamune had struck again.

"You suck at kissing" Takano said.

"You're nut so funny yourself" Ritsu replied.

Deciding to leave it at that, he decided to just walk around Takano and leave.

Ritsu swatted away and jolted for the door. This progression was immediately stopped.

"Hold on!" Takano said as he grabbed Ritsu by the sleeve, thus causing him to drop his bag. The satchel paraded to the floor and then released a firework of paper. This would have been fine except for the fact that not everything in that bag was work related.

Oh sure, there were manuscripts, mandatory packets, and even some note copies from the last meeting, but that wasn't all. There was something else.

Ritsu yesterday desided to write down any his thoughts about Takano. Just for fun.

He was writing it down during break and to hide it from incoming people passing in the hall, the brunette had shoved it in his bag. That same very bag. Now at the caught of this tempest, the love letter was calmly fluttering around with not a care in the world.

"Damn it" Takano continued. "Stop avoiding me I want to be with you."

Ignoring that last statement, Ritsu began to rapidly snatch all the paper that had fallen out.

"I have to hurry before Takano finds it" Ritsu thought.

The two men worked to clean up the mess they had made.

After a few minutes it had come down to the last stapled packet.

IT was almost over.

"You can keep that one, I was going to give it to you tomorrow" Ritsu said. He then promptly left the room.

The brunette's love letter most likely had never even fallen out at all since he had not seen it in the array of papers.

Hurray!

Just kidding.

What Ritsu failed to notice was that his love letter, of all things, had stuck to the back of the packet he had gladly handed over to Takano.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Takano was drinking coffee as he reviewed the packet Ritsu had given him.

It was welly composed; Ritsu's writing has improved very much. As he set the packet on the table, he lifted his legs and placed them next to it.

The black and white clock on the wall struck eleven at night.

The room fell silent once again as the clock stopped ticking. Everything had been accomplished on time that day, Takano reflected, and thus, left nothing else to do. He could plan how to get the hidden "dere" out of his beloved "tsundere" but alas, he was to tired.

Desiding to simply go to bed, he walked over to the kitchen and set up his empty coffee mug with the dish sink again and then left it at that.

Before turning all the lights off, Takano decided to put the packet Ritsu had given him away and went back to the sitting room to get it.

As he reached for it, he noticed a sheet of notebook paper had stick itself to the bottom.

The little things on the side were still attached, as if the paper was ripped out in a hurry. The paper itself wasn't stapled to the packet either so it must have been there by mistake.

Three millimeters away from snatching the paper for examination, Takano heard a banging at his door.

"Takano! Takano open up!" the voice called.

It was Ritsu. It must have been something urgent of that guy was coming over, Takano thought, and proceeded to rush to the door.

He opened the door and replied, "Ritsu! What the hell is it? You having a baby?"

"Oh my god! Takano this is no time for jokes!"

"Then what is it?"

"D-do you have a first aid kit, Takano?"

"H-huh? For like birth?"

"God damn it! No! I cut myself I'm bleeding!"

"Why didn't you say so then? Get the hell in!"

They sat down together at the dining table. Takano carefully dressed the wound on Ritsu's finger.

The brunette explained how he was in a rush to open his pantry door, which he locked by accident, and then jammed his fingers against the key still on the door when he missed the handle.

"You stupid loser!" Takano said as he broke out in laughter.

"That's not fucking funny!" Ritsu replied. "I freaking cut my finger!"

Takano continued to laugh.

"Pfff... anyway.. umm.. thanks.. i guess.." Ritsu whispered.

"Oh come on I'm kidding! Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"N-no!"

And so Ritsu left the apartment, back to his own.

Takano sighed.

"Such a cutie" he thought.

Focusing his attention back to the paper on his coffee table, he stood up and walked over there again.

The paper was still sitting there silently as if waiting for something to happen.

_Takano Masamune_, the title said.

_Anything worth writing down_, it continued.

"Well it _is_ addressed to me" Takano thought. "Might as well read it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Continually very violent_

_a spoild child who wrecks stuff up_

_honey eyes and long hair htat is stygian_

_an annoying sore that jumps up and lumps_

_disgusting and putrid, likes to swag_

_a case of tall large living irony_

_brim with confidence, he takes me and draggs_

_desicion making; captain of high seas_

_has taken captive of my mousey love_

_makes me spill over with timid fuzzies_

_want to know him better, oh and by jove_

_why do I like him so much? God damn please_

_leaving him there that day feels like debt_

_omg whut, why is this a sonnet_

Takano looked back to the beginning of the the note. Huh, look at that. It actually was a sonnet. An Elizabethan Sonnet.

That was pretty amazing, having been unintentional, but Ritsu DID at one point in his life edit literature. It must have been ingraved somewhere in his cutie little mind to write in sonnets when it was about some fancy, oh-so-what-the-hell-ever person he liked.

Cutie. Cutie cutie cutie.

Looking back at reality, what was Takano suppost to do with the note?

…

Hand it back?

"Oh hey Ritsu, yea I read your packet it was fine, oh by the way I read your love letter as well here you go oh wait did I say love letter no just kidding I wish it was a love letter but I don't know since I didn't read it"

…

Yep. He didn't think so.

The only was to return it was to put itback in his bag before the brunette found it was missing. How was that going to work out?

Maybe just casually put it on his desk while he wasn't looking?

Jesu Maria.

"It just shows the progress between our combined stupidity" Takano murmered.

They were practically just yelling affection at eachother now right?

Except for the fact that Ritsu was still tsundere'ing it up over there, of course.

**Notes:**

**HI HOW ARE YOU GUYS I desided to note againnn~ hm... that you guys for reviewing! The only reason this continued on was because I didn't know how to mark it complete on the first chapter. It made it to chapter 4... my autocheck wasn't working so notify me of any strange mistakes you find if you find any!**


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, the sky decided to bash everyone with cat buckets of water. The forecast said it was going to rain most of the day and then clear up.

Both of our protagonists arrived early to work the following day, Takano waiting for a good change to return the note, and Ritsu to make some needed progress. They were so early they were the only two people on the entire floor. Ritsu took off his jacket and scarf, leaving it ontop of his chair of easy access later when work was over. Takano was already typing away at some importand document, seeming busy.

Everything was quiet.

"Hey Ritsu," Takano finally said.

"Here's your packet back."

After hours of deciding last night, he had made it to the resolution of handing the lovvu dovvu note back when he returned the packet, so he was just going to slip it under where he found it.

"Uh um.. ok-.. thanks," Ritsu replied.

As he reached across the table to get it back, the lights started to flicker and then all at once, turned off. It appeared that the entire floor or building had just lost power. Black invaded and it had succeeded in trapping the two in the middle of the room. It was cold, raining, and there was no source of light but the little that could be traced back to the windows and any battery running appliances that were already on.

"oh my god," Ritsu stated. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

"Shush Ritsu! Get a hold of yourself! Don't move!"

Taking out his cellphone, Masamune illuminated anything within a four feet radius and maneuvered his way over to of them knew the floor like the back of their hand but being pushed into this situation escalated their sense of fear.

They both sat next to each other now, Takano had pulled a chair over next to the brunette, who was about to cry. Onodera was shivering in his chair.

BOOM

Thunder cried outside.

CRASH

It was caused a bit of vibration to go around. Several lamps fell to their doom and broke their bulbs as they impacted the floor.

The event was followed by a shriek.

His arms were now enfolded in Takano's chest: shivering, cold, terrified, and with the small window light that managed to get through, a ghastly white.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

**Herro my darlings! How are ya? I hope your dreams come true. Omg lol xD ok. I'll try to update like every other day... and if I don't i'll repeat today and do a double chapter! Alright guys leave reviews so I know where to go! (Sorry for the double/triple email if your following the story)**

"T-takano!" Ritsu said as he clenched even harder onto their shirt. "What the fuck! What the major fuck!"

He sounded a bit angry but tears started to run down his face none-the-less.

"Ritsu."

"Huh?"

"I swear to god, I'm going to take you if you don't shut up," Takano said in a joking manner. It's fun to make fun in a serious situation. Pinching Onodera's cheeks with both hands, he planted a mass kiss on the brunette's lips.

"m...pf!" There was a struggle but Takano just attacked again.

"What are you mpff doin-mmff.."

They fell on the floor in a cutesy embrace as the battle raged on. Ritsu gasped for air while still clenching to Takano's back. He kissed his beloved's neck and then fell next to him. Takano started to laugh.

"What-what's so funny?" the brunette responded. His cheeks were super rosy now and his tears had already dried up.

"What's so funny?" Takano said. "You stopped crying as soon as I touched you."

Once again, Masamune got on top and positioned his right above Onodera's.

"Ritsu"

"Fucking shit, what?"

That was some sassy reply.

"Kiss me back."

Silence resumed to where it once was.

"I...hah.." Ritsu mustered out.

"You what?"

"I.."

That so wasn't fair. It always came down to that last question. Why didn't he anyway? He did love the guy after all. It had taken Ritsu long enough to figure it out. It wasn't rocket science. Deadly embarrassed, he tried to cover up his face. It didn't work.

Takano stopped the hand before it had gotten to any critical position.

"Look up. Is that so hard? You don't have to if you won't want to. But i know you love me. Besides any more red on your face and you'll look like a red scuplin"

Boop-di doop. Silence once again.

"Tell me for yourself Ritsu. Come on! Repeat after me: I love youu"

Takano pinched Onodera's cheeks again.


	7. Chapter 7

Lets see, oh yes, cats of water were still pounding the Marukawa Publishing Building and the freezing tempuratures were starting to seep in from the windows by then. They had to leave their little smooch fest right there so they could focus on other stuff.

_**Crack**_

A vase farther off began to break. The cracks seemed to be coming at intervals. They made sounds every few minutes; with each new break the vase grew closer to not being able to hold itself together. Drops of water were leaking out and silently made a pool of its fragranted water on the floor. It was a large enough puddle that it could cause someone to slip if they stepped on it. It was pretty much undetectable though and that was enough for oh lets say... an accident.

Takano got up again, squeezing Ritsu hand, and took out a cellphone once more to shine on anything within a four feet radius to see if he could catch what made the vase crack like that. There had not been any more large bolts of thunder come within a close distance, so there was no reason for it to disintigrate like that, not like the lamps at least.

"Do.. you want to try the door? Ritsu asked, starting to shiver from the cold.

"Yes," was replied. But it wasn't a familiar voice.

It didn't sound like it belonged to anyone that worked on the floor either. Or anyone in the building for that matter.

"I suggest you run," it said after a few moments.

The vase cracked entirely and fell to the floor with a loud boom.

"Or would you rather me take what I need from you by force?" the voice creepily stated.

Bang.

A bullet was shot.

A window shattered in response to being hit.

Cold air and fog sneaked in.

Holy Jesu Maria.

The two men crawled over to another table. They hid under one of the desk openings together, hand in hand. It would only buy them time.

To their dismay, it sounded like their fabulous predator already knew where they were hiding.

"How much of their time together did they have?" Ritsu thought. It left an ache in his chest.

"Damn long enough," he concluded.

As soon as the follower stepped infrom of their hiding area, Ritsu slip under and kicked the guy on his left hamstring. Who the hell cared of he was armed.

"I'm not freaking dead yet," Ritsu yelled in his mind.

The sun was perking itself out of the clouds. It had almost stopped raining.

Takano and Onodera made their way to the emergency stairs, the emergency blue lights were on. It was dim enough to see.

They cautiously made their way down.

But something was off.

Foot steps.

There was obviously more than one person after them.

The two sped up their pase, only to have the steps chase right after them.

When our protagonists slowed down, the steps following them kept running. This was it. Approaching. The steps were graciously approaching waiting to corner their prey.

Masamune took Ritsu and guided them both into a dead corner behind the stairs.

"Hey.. um... Takano.. I-" Ritsu was hushed by Takano's hand.

The pitter patter of the stepping had slowed down.

Ritsu kept pestering around so he just started to muffle it up under Takano's hand.

"Feyy... ii fovv"

"Sh-," Takano replied. What the hell was going on, they were going to get caugh.

The following steps were now almost avobe the stair case where our protagonists were hiding.

"i fovv youu-"

"Sh-,"

Ritsu had enough. He pushed away the hand that was refraining him from saying anything and locked eyes with Takano.

Chu.

The brunette tilted his head foreward, enough to come in contact with Masamune. They were kissing.

After a few moments Onodera pulled back, he looked sheepish but still had a tsundere frown on his face like he hadn't done anything wrong. Way to go. Their eyes still locked: open, alert, waiting for the next thing to happen.

Hold on.

What day was today anyway?

Ritsu caught on and they both scanned the area for some sign.

May the 13th.

They both widened their eyes at the colorful poster behind them.

May the fucking 13th.

_May the 13th _

Was what the poster read.

_Marukawa Publishing staff picnic!_

Wasn't that today? If it was today and for the whole staff why were the door open when they came in?

Fish.

A fishy fish step up.

A fishy fishy fish hoax.

Still holding hands, Onodera and Takano got out of their hiding spot to meet the punk that had set this up.

They were surrounded by the guys at their table.

**Note:**

**Hello my lovely readers! I think that i'll wrap this chicken up with a bow with the next chapter? So umm.. do you guys have any sugestions? Leave a review if you do! Or if you just found a typo! That works just as well! Do you guys want a.. um.. intimate bed scene.. in the next chapter um lol ok we'll see ok ok ok ok good bye for now excuse me while I die of embarassment -FSB**


	8. Chapter 8

"You lovely pricks can go bathe yourselves with kitten blood in hell!" "Dumb shits! I'll steal your soul and sell them to Satan!" The room echoed in laughter. Kisa-san, tori, everyone.

"They went home wet, exhaused, sore, and in slight shock to their apartment complex.

Before they separated, Takano got a hold of Ritsu's shoulder. He slammed a piece of folded paper into the brunette's hand and promptly went away.

The crumpled up paper had writing on it.

_Takano Masamune_, it read.

_Let me count the ways I feel_

Dear Lord. It was the previously mentioned love letter.

There was writing on it that was in a different font.

_**Why don't you just tell me yourself?**_, the strange note said.

It looked like Takano's writing.

No.

It **was** Takano's writing.

Dumbfounded on what to do, Onodera stood In the hallway silent, on the edge of crying, and cold.

He gulped as his pulse fastened; expanded.

A silverquick sweat accumulated itself on him.

His cheeks flushed a rose pigment again.

Ritsu's pupils dilated.

Taking slow steps, Ritsu silently made his way to the door.

The door that could open and solve everything.

Tears pouring down from the sky hit the building again.

Those tears made it grey outside.

A door bell rang.

The door opened.

Two men were seen hugging, the shorter one slightly crying like the rain, but there was pink in his expression.

The door shut swiftly.

It was then locked.

From the outside of the building, faintly, just faintly, two figures could be made out from a window in a high level asleep in eachothers arms behind a raspberry colored curtain.

And behing the weeping clouds, a warm sun set itself up to shine warmth as soon as the sky below it cleared up.

It was a bautiful afternoon.


End file.
